The invetive concept disclosed herein relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to smart power IC bipolar-CMOS-DMOS (BCD) devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices included in various electronic devices such as home appliances are important components determining the quality of electronic devices. According to the trends on the large capacity, multi-function, and miniaturization of electronic devices, semiconductor devices having improved reliability and other characteristics are demanded increasingly. In order to meet such demands, various techniques for improving the characteristics of semiconductor devices are being introduced.
Recently, smart power ICs in which various power device functions are integrated into one chip emerge as a new high-growth area. The smart power ICs are typically used for implementing a high frequency and high voltage information communication system such as an automotive power IC and a DC/DC converter. A typical bipolar-CMOS-DMOS (BCD) type power IC uses a VDMOS device generally but this may increase on-resistance and deteriorate driving capability.